Liar Liar
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: -"Everytime I see your face, I throw up a little in my mouth." Lucy hears Natsu discussing some things and it breaks her heart. The heartbreak fuels hate and soon she can't even bare to be in the same room as him.
1. First Lie

**{**_**And I will hate it, I still want you,**_

_**Cause I will hate it, but I still want you around**_**}**

"It's over now."

"What?"

"You can break up with her."

Lucy leaned further against the wall, pressing her body against it and hoping no one would interrupt the chat that was taking place.

"Really?"

"Of course," The pale green haired girl smirked at the pinkette in front of her, slowly trailing her fingers across his chest. Her smirk seemed to widen when he shivered.

"..." The boy turned his gaze downcast, an uncomfortable knot forming in his throat.

"Oh?" Her voice pulled him back up, staring into her brown eyes. "Oh." Her voice lowered dangerously, her outlook darkening.

Natsu swallowed hard, sweat forming on his neck. "W-What?" He managed to choke out, nerves biting at him.

"You've fall in love with her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Haven't you?" Her voice was edgy and filled with malice.

"..." Natsu didn't dare answer, not trusting his voice enough to lie. She let out a light laugh that sounded more like a snarl, her lips twisting distastefully.

"You _can't _be serious." She barked out at him, anger boiling in her stomach. "You're joking, right?" She continued to advance on him, narrowing her eyes on his bowed head.

"Look at me!"

He snapped his head up, onyx eyes glaring at her dangerously. She took a step back in surprise before pulling herself together, walking close enough to where their noses nearly touched.

"What about us?" She growled, not intimidated by his expression even though he was a good foot taller than her.

Without hesitating the slightest, not even blinking, he said clear as a bell so she did not misinterpret:

"What us."

Karen, aghast by his statement, searched his facial expression for a hint that he was kidding. Finding none, she snarled hatefully, stomping her foot.

"I won't let you be with her!" She declared. "I'll tell her everything!" She bumped shoulders harshly with him, stomping towards the classroom's opening.

"NO!" He yelled, whipping around. He grabbed her by the shoulder hastily, pushing her against the wall harshly, but not enough to actually hurt.

"Don't...don't tell her." His voice faded nervously, black eyes darting around like he expected her to barge in. "I..don't want her to know, it's different now."

"Different now?" She cackled out, finding his reactions absolutely _priceless. _"What? Are you using her for a _different _reason now? Hm?" She snarled, lurching forward. He stopped her attempt at snapping at him, holding her wrists tighter.

"No...no. I love her." He replied, though his voice wasn't as strong as before. He pulled away and looked across the classroom, tan face paling.

"Listen to yourself!" She roared, flipping a chair over in frustration. She primped her hair for a moment and adjusted her purse before pursuing her torment, walking in front of him.

"You don't love her." She spat, eyes ferocious and filled with absolute hate. "You love _me_." She corrected, putting emphasis on her words.

"No," he spoke up, clenching his fists. "I love Lucy."

"Well it's too late for that." She replied, staring down at her perfect nails. "Because I'm going to tell her, and she'll hate you." She smirked, happy at the thought of his misery.

Natsu blanched, a lump of regret forming in his throat. "Please," he croaked out. "Please don't tell her." He begged, feeling trapped and utterly hopeless.

"There's nothing you can do about it." She growled loathsomely. "Just think how heartbroken she'll feel." Karen giggled. "To know that your love was a lie this whole entire time." She smiled brightly, hugging herself at the lovely thought.

"I-I didn't know that I'd...it was for you! She'll...she'll understand." Natsu protested, trying to reassure himself more than anyone. She was Lucy. She'd love him no matter what...

Right?

_Wrong._ Lucy thought, thoughts scrambled in rage. She clenched and uncleaned her fists, trying to control her angry breaths so she didn't give herself away.

She couldn't believe it. She had come back to school to pick up her forgotten textbook, and she hears her _supposedly _loving boyfriend talking with the Queen of Misery. Lucy didn't understand Karen; the moment Lucy walked into school, she had declared she hated Lucy with a passion. The blonde hadn't thought of it much at first, but now she was regretting her carelessness.

_He...lied...to...me? _Screw keeping it together, she was falling apart. Her breaths became louder and filled with hurt. She slid down the corridor wall, burying her face into her arms as she rocked back and forth, trying to keep herself from having an attack.

Tears coursed down her cheeks ungracefully, her vision blurring into nothing as the tears seemed to grow into an eternally flowing river.

She couldn't believe this. But at the same time, she kinda could. Who was she to think someone like _Natsu _would ever love her? Why didn't she hesitate when he had asked her out almost _immediately _after she arrived? Had she just gone with it like it was natural?

..No, she hadn't. Though not much, there _had _been slight uneasiness.

If only she had listened to her gut.

"God...I'm so stupid!" She cursed herself, rushing her head back to bump it into the unforgiving cement wall. She sat there in a pitiful mess, a slight throb pulsing in her scalp.

_Pull yourself together! _She thought of what her instructor Aquarius would say, determination flowing through her veins. She slowly stood on her own two feet (though shaking uncontrollably) brown eyes lit with a fire she hadn't held moments before.

While she had the courage, she burst into the room to see the two still shouting at one another. Instantly, they both turned towards her, two different expressions meeting her.

First Natsu was surprised. Then his surprise melted into joy, which quickly turned to horror. Karen's surprise changed into smug satisfaction, her eyes brightening like it was Christmas morning.

"She doesn't have to tell me anything, because I heard it all." Her voice came out stronger than she felt, surprising and pleasing herself. She glared hatefully at the two, betrayal clearly roaming around in her chocolate orbs.

"I guess I should be congratulating you two." Her voice thickened, disgust poking in. "A match made in hell, congratz." She all but sneered, eyes slowly making their way towards Natsu.

Her eyes started to sting slightly as she stared at the boy she so dearly loved, her heart feeling like it was devouring itself. "Don't ever talk to me again." She hissed before turning around, taking her exit with a loud slam of the door.

"Lucy WAIT!" He screamed after her, quickly intercepting the hurtled door. He rushed towards her, about to put a hand on her shoulder and turn her around when she slapped him away with lightning reflexes, brown eyes welling with tears.

"Don't _touch me!" _She spat, shaking with rage.

"You didn't hear everything!" He panicked, his heart racing a mile a minute as his own eyes seemed to tear up on their own. "I love you Lucy!" He begged for her to listen for one second, adrenaline pounding.

Her gaze softened and she looked down, a sigh escaping her lips. Natsu felt relief flood him, realizing she was finally thinking it through.

"Do me a favor." She said quietly before looking back up to him, eyes as hard as ice.

"Go to hell."

* * *

**This is the first chapter to my short story :3 don't worry, next chapter will explain everything if you don't understand. **

**Please Review, Thank You~ :DD :D **


	2. Second Lie

**{**_**The wind changed, the first day that you came through**_**}**

_**BEFORE**_

That day when Natsu arrived at school, he was cold.

Freezing cold.

And Natsu...doesn't get cold easily.

So he was confused, to say the least as he pulled his huge winter coat even closer, trying to warm up his numb body.

Why was it so cold?

"Did you hear about the Heartfilia girl?" He heard a whisper from beside him. He ignored them completely, shivering slightly in his seat.

"Hey Natsu,"

Said boy looked up, a crooked grin forming on his facial features when he saw who it was. The light haired teenaged girl winked flirtatiously at him and he did the exact same thing back, giving her some room to sit down.

"Hey Karen." He all but purred, arrogance rolling off of him in waves. She kissed his cheek and sat down, stiffening Natsu up.

"What are you doing?" He almost growled defensively, black eyes piercing.

She giggled without humor "I need your help." She said immediately, not one to beat around the bush.

"With what?" He replied quietly, not wanting anyone eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"With the new girl." Karen whispered back, realizing the same thing. She flipped her straight green hair, inspecting herself closely in the tabletops reflection.

"Heartfilia?" He replied, surprised. She clenched her fist at even the mention of that troll, teeth gritting angrily.

"Don't even say her name," She hissed dangerously at the pinkette. The boy rose an eyebrow in surprise at her hateful tone, a smirk slowly melting onto his lips.

"Oh? Why the sudden jealousy?"

"I'm not jealous!" She snapped back instantly, her voice rising. A few peers turned to stare at her in surprise, only to look away quickly when she directed a withering gaze their way.

"Sure," he snorted, rolling his eyes. "And my hair isn't salmon."

"It isn't," She replied emotionlessly, a delicate eyebrow arose. "It's pink."

"It's _salmon!" _he exasperated, glaring harshly at the girl. She smirked evilly at his anger, finding it amusing.

"Whatever, will you help me or not?" She demanded, tired of their useless banter. He paused, eying her carefully.

"What exactly is _it?"_ He questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders "simple, just pretend to date her for a while then crush her heart into pieces." She grinned, the hateful gleam in her eyes seemed unfitting for such an angelic face.

Natsu's eyebrows shot up in complete surprise "and what do I get in return?" He decided to consider, leaning closer.

She turned his way, putting her hand suggestively on top of his. "You always say you can have any girl in this school, so why not put it to the test?" She offered. Natsu contemplated for a few moments before a challenging grin broke out on his face.

"Deal."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late."

"Why are you late?"

"I'm...new."

"And you expect me to let you off because of that? Even if you're a Heartfilia, no one gets special treatment in here. Go sit down." Aquarius sniffed distastefully at the blonde girl, scrutinizing her like the rest of the class.

Lucy flushed red, quickly scurrying away. One self confident popular snickered at her, causing her to blush deeper.

"Now where was I before the princess _rudely _interrupted me?" Ms. Aquarius snapped, turning back towards the board to continue writing about angles and formulas.

Natsu watched the new girl out of the corner of his eye, curiosity striking him repeatedly. He soon tilted his head completely to gaze at her, entranced by the blonde beauty.

She was wearing the simple gray and white uniform with the acquired yellow sweater for females, and yet she still looked...and yet she seemed to look...

_What's the word? _Natsu thought frustratingly, knowing it'd erk him until he found it. Sighing, he turned forward once more to quickly scribble down the mathematical language he could never seem to decipher.

_Why do I even need this crap? _He thought irritably, squinting at the written words. Why did the gym teacher-aggressive gym teacher-teach math anyway? How would _she _know math?

Whatever, Natsu was never one to ask questions.

* * *

Natsu trailed after the blonde inconspicuously, taking refuge in the large crowds of students. His eyes never left her blonde crown as his legs moved along to walk just a few paces after her.

_I'm tired of this. _He thought in annoyance, deciding to act like himself and just go up to her. He walked quickly to catch up and match her pace, turning his profile to look at her and give her a friendly smile.

"Hi Luigi." He greeted smoothly, adjusting his binder in his hands.

She quirked an eyebrow in his direction, obviously not patient enough to have a conversation. "It's Lucy, and what?" She asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." He introduced, stopping in the middle of the hall. She stopped also to stare at him, wondering what the heck he thought he was doing.

"Oh my gosh." She suddenly gaped, brown eyes widening slightly. "_You're _the Natsu Dragneel?" She asked, awestruck. Natsu's chest puffed slightly, her amazement towards him adding to his (already dangerously high) ego.

"I can't believe I'm talking to _the _Natsu Dragneel. Finally, my dreams are coming true!" Lucy beamed at him.

"You've heard of me?" He asked, slightly impressed with himself. He knew he was popular, but he had no idea someone as new as _her _would have heard of him.

Her cheery mood instantly dissipated, her smile slipping off in a heartbeat. "No," she answered, shrugging slightly. "And I don't plan too." She added before turning around, sauntering down the hall.

Natsu watched her, eyes dilating greatly, as she walked away from _him. _Her hips swayed with each step and he couldn't help but feel a large grin slip onto his face.

He just _loved _challenges.

* * *

"Wait a minute, you like Lucy?"

"Yeah."

"...Why?" Gray grabbed a cheeto out of the bag and began munching on it, dark eyebrows furrowing in question. A smile flickered across Natsu's features and he sat up slightly, pushing his sleeves up.

"Who knows?" He replied ominously, not willing to tell Gray about the discussion with Karen. Speaking of Karen-why did she even _want _Lucy to be heartbroken? What did Lucy do to her?

He'd have to ask her next time.

"Don't tell me you're infatuated with this girl?" Gray gawked, disbelief shining like a beacon in his dark blue eyes. Natsu snorted humorously at the absurd question, taking a cheeto for himself.

"Don't be such an idiot, of course not." He mumbled before munching loudly away, drawing the teacher's attention.

"No eating in class!" She barked, quickly confiscating their food. Gray shot Natsu a dirty look when the teacher turned around to walk towards the front desk, setting the bag down (after taking a fattening cheese ball for herself)

"Dragneel move over to the window seat." She instructed through her mouth full before continuing to lecture on about the Great War. Natsu groaned obnoxiously before slowly picking his items up and walking across the room, a snicker from Gray going unnoticed.

He met the eyes of Lucy Heartfilia and almost smiled. He sat down behind her, watching her closely as she tensed in her seat. He almost snickered but held it, slowly gazing over at the old hag of a teacher.

Not able to pay attention for long, he reassumed in his curious gazing at the new girl. She was a blonde, with a big bust, and a little waist. She could easily be the cruelest and most popular girl in school.

She probably would be.

_Such a shame, a pretty face like hers going to waste. _He almost clicked his tongue at the thought, shaking his pink hair.

"Fuu.." He heard her whisper. He leaned forward in the desk slightly, finally noticing the slight shake of her body.

"You cold?" He whispered quietly so he wouldn't be barked at once more. Tensing immensely once more before relaxing ever so slightly, she nodded meekly, not turning around to meet his onyx gaze.

"Here," He whispered, slipping his coat off. He subtly, eyes locked on the teacher at all times. Lucy hesitantly pushed his hands away, only to hiss under her breath when she felt the warm contact.

_How is he so warm? _She almost moaned allowed, wanting to feel his heat once more but not wanting to seem creepy. He smirked as if he could read her thoughts, pushing the coat once more towards her.

"Take it or freeze." He whispered. She sighed, staring down at her hands in embarrassment.

"I'd rather freeze." She grumbled back, too stubborn to give into the arrogant boy's demands. He tsked, laying it on the back of her chair.

"I don't want that pretty little face of yours to freeze." He scolded playfully, and she felt her cheeks begin to color. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she finally gave in and began to slip the coat on over herself. Melting into the heat immediately, she suppressed a moan of relief as the warmth spread over her entire body, soon helping her numb fingers feel once more.

Natsu watched her, perplexed. He couldn't get the dumb smile off his face no matter how hard he tried. And surprisingly, he wasn't cold anymore. Even next to the AC, he felt perfectly fine.

A little warm, in fact.

* * *

**To minty30-how dare you even insult me-Lol jk XD honestly I love reviews like that, they make me smile and giggle because I love it when I frustrate people...(that came out wrong ene) I just like making stuff that stirs peoples emotions, I guess? Don't worry, no one is mad XD **

**I wrote this in about 20 minutes I was so frustrated sorry e.e I was so inspired to write and everything but then I had to watch a movie with my aunt...I WAS ITCHING TO GET ON THE COMPUTER! I've seen enough people making out for a life time saw Beautiful Creatures for the second time ene... I only liked the end I read the book and...yeah...**

**Please Review, Thank You~! The story will explain more as it progresses. **


	3. Third Lie

**OMG GRAY NO ASDFGH ;~;**

* * *

**{**_**Breaking hearts for far too long; loving you for far too long**_**}**

Natsu watched Lucy while she read.

How could someone be so captivated by stupid books? Who would actually read for pleasure? Lucy seemed to amaze him.

She sat there with a huge smile (which he had never seen on her face before-genuinely) her brown eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement as she read page after page in the same huuuge book. Natsu sat with squared elbows, staring at her as if he could decipher her thoughts.

He didn't understand this girl.

How could she just flat out...reject him? She never even blushed at his advances, and frankly she was making him feel like a stupid and worse Loke #2. He didn't really understand flirting, he just said a few words and would have a girl following him the next day around. He really wished he had learned something from those experiences.

_Too late now. _He thought miserably, sighing dramatically as he rested his head on his palm. He looked over to his right, seeing the school president kissing some blue haired teen.

He screwed his nose up in disgust, looking the other way to give them privacy. He sighed once more, onyx eyes slowly searching the whole of the library for something to do.

_Karen told me to crush her, but she won't even tell me how! _He thought in frustration, feeling the urge to pull at his pink locks. He switched his arm and rested his head on the other one, taking a quick peek at the other side of the library.

Nothing really exciting happens in the library...surprise there. The most shocking was Gajeel obviously flirting (horribly) with some blue haired nerd Karen once called midget which spread and stuck with the girl.

He watched them, noticing the way the small girl blushed before smiling shyly at the huge buffoon.

And suddenly her hand started inching towards his. It was easily missed, but Natsu was paying close attention to the two. His eyebrows seemed to raise higher and higher with each advance, disbelief buzzing through his entire being when Gajeel seemed to smile even wider (though tried to seem indifferent for his reputation's sake).

"So are you here to stalk everyone?" A voice rang through his head and he jerked his gaze away from the two, turning around to see the blonde he had been observing earlier. She had moved closer, standing right in front of his table with a disapproving frown, chocolate orbs now filled with annoyance. Natsu gulped at her unhappy look, meekly shaking his head.

"I'm not stalking." He defended himself, the urge to back down growing steadily. She rose a delicate eyebrow, a ghost of a smile etching at the corner of her lips.

"Oh really?" She questioned, voice laced with a challenge. "So what are you doing here; Mr. Dragneel was it?" She questioned innocently, discreetly taking the seat beside him.

Natsu felt his mouth go dry, his brain searching for an excuse. Of course his mind drew to a blank.

"Uh...I..." He fumbled for something, only to come up with nothing. Sighing in defeat, he hung his shoulders. "I wasn't stalking." He mumbled begrudgingly, his lips forming a pout.

Lucy looked over towards the huge goth guy and small bluenette, quickly glancing back at Natsu.

"They don't seem like the average couple..." She admitted, not able to hold back her strange stare. Natsu smirked at her, leaning forward.

"Now who's the one stalking?" He jabbed playfully. A small smile played at Lucy's lips and her eyes flickered back to his. She couldn't help but try to search his eyes for something.

"Told you you were stalking." She remarked before picking herself up and out of the chair, sauntering away from his table with her large books in hands. She quietly exited the library, Natsu's eyes trailing her the whole entire time.

A grin stretched across his lips and he jumped up, racing after her.

"Want me to help you with your books?"

"No thank you."

"Come on...those look pretty heavy, can't I just give you a hand?"

"I said _no, _but thanks." She gritted out. She had honestly thought he'd leave her-hopefully thought.

"Are you sure?" The annoying pinkette asked for the hundredth time, and Lucy felt like ripping her hair out. She sighed instead, shaking her blonde bob of hair.

"Like I said before, no thanks. I'm perfectly fine." She grumbled, carefully stepping forward into the dangerous hallway. She swirled around a rushing student, only for her tower of books to crumble down on her.

"Woah!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise, diving down to save her. He quickly shoved some books aside, trying to resurface the buried girl.

He pulled her up and out, wrapping his arms around her waist to make sure she didn't fall once more.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern. Lucy's unfocused eyes turned towards him, her cheeks slowly coloring at the touch between them.

"Y-Yes," She stuttered bashfully, her facade leaving her for dead. Natsu grinned widely, setting her on her own two feet.

"I told you to let me help." He reminded.

"I don't need your help." She replied stubbornly, trying to keep her act going though it had slipped through her fingers. She blushed when Natsu's grin stretched, showing off a single sharp canine.

"Oh?" He asked lightly, eyes swimming with mirth. She pouted, narrowing her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Why don't you need my help?" He asked, feeling slightly bothered by it. She smirked, stacking her books up again and picking them up.

"Because I don't want help from stupid, arrogant, cocky, handsome-"

"Handsome?" He piped up. Her eyes widened in surprise and she nearly dropped her books, a wide blush spreading across her face.

"L-Leave me alone!" She shouted in clear embarrassment, racing ahead with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Wait!" He called, not able to hide his egotistic smile. He jogged after her, catching her elbow. She froze, not able to turn and look at him.

"I think you're handsome, too." He 'confessed'.

"W-Well cute, I mean." He quickly corrected himself, silently cursing his idiotic brain for that stupid misinterpret. "Beautiful, in fact." He found this one honestly true, allowing a genuine smile to break out on his face.

Lucy took a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening. Her heart quickened in pace as her blush calmed down slightly, mind whirling.

They stood there quietly before Lucy pulled away and continued walking down the hall hurriedly, a small smile dipping at her lips.

"Lucy!" He called once more. She finally found the courage to turn around, her smile surprising him.

"Do you wanna...go out sometime?" He asked innocently, silently prompting her to say yes.

Her whole face turned red and she turned around, rushing down the hallways speedy fast. She didn't dare turn back to look at him.

And Natsu found himself grinning again.

_Piece of cake. _He thought, a smirk replacing his grin. He turned around and began in the opposite direction, linking his arms behind his head.

He couldn't wait to report back to Karen.

* * *

**Gomen~ I'm going to a convention so I won't be able to update for a few days once more...sorry~ **

**I hope this is okay TToTT**

**god everyone hates Natsu XDDD **

**please review, thankies~ :D :D **


	4. Fourth Lie

**{**_**You see her when you close your eyes**_

_**Maybe one day you'll understand why**_

_**Everything you touch surely dies**_**}**

"How do I do this?"

"How should I know?"

"You can't tell me to do something if you don't know how to do it yourself!" Natsu exclaimed in irritation, throwing his hands up in the air. Karen huffed, brown eyes narrowing at the boy in annoyance.

"Look Dragneel," She started, scowling at him distastefully. "_You're _the one who said you'd do it. So it's _your _problem."

"Why do you even want to hurt her?" Natsu asked in confusion, wanting to know the source of all this. If it was over the last Gucci bag in the mall or something, he'd bail.

Karen's eyes began to flame, her hands tightening into fists. "She stole something," the girl hissed, eyebrows knit together. "She stole what was rightfully mine and I'll make her miserable for it."

"What was it?" He asked, oblivious to the mood. Her eyes darkened and she crossed her arms, sticking her nose up in a snobbish manner.

"Softball Champion of the Year." Karen explained. "That little bitch took it right from under me, cheated, too." She added nastily, anger rolling off of her.

"She stole a stupid medal?" Natsu asked in disbelief. Karen scowled at him, shouting through her look that she wanted to murder him.

"It wasn't just some _stupid _medal, idiot!" She yelled, infuriated by his stupidity. "It was my future! My whole future was ruined!" She stomped angrily, shaking her head hotly.

"And since she took everything from me, I'll take everything from _her. Everything._" She promised, eyes ablaze. Natsu stared at her in surprise, feeling the urge to leave grow.

"I'll make her a loser, which isn't that hard. Then you'll ask her out and she'll of course say yes, and then crush her heart and her self-esteem, leaving her as a pitiful ball of nothing." Karen's grin turned wicked.

"But," she apprehended, gaze returning normal. "Do not break up with her until she utters the words 'I love you'." She stared long and hard at him, waiting for him to agree.

"Got it?"

Natsu looked away hesitantly, questioning Karen's awful thoughts. Honestly, Lucy didn't seem that bad. A smartass, maybe, but she seemed nice. Cool, even.

And she could replace Karen.

Realization kicked in as he gazed over the green haired girl. She didn't really care about the medal, she just didn't want Lucy to take her place.

As the most popular girl in school.

Truthfully, Lucy could do it. With her good looks it'd be a breeze. She'd just have to seduce some boys and BAM! She's the new head cheerleader, hottest girl on campus, and everyone would forget Karen and she'd be labeled as a loser.

He knew that if he didn't agree, Karen would drag him down with her. He didn't honestly care about being popular, but he knew the thing she'd use to crash him down.

His father.

She would spread word about his father and everything would never be the same. Sympathetic glances, snickers from the cruel, uncomfortable stares from his friends. They'd all look at him differently.

And he would absolutely hate it.

It had happened when they first started to date; Natsu had gotten a call and had broke down in the living room where he was situated. Karen had walked in from getting a water, and he had found himself confessing every little thing about his dad. Karen had listened, but he knew people like her would never understand.

Cold-hearted bitch.

"Fine I'll help you." He sighed, wearily pushing his bangs back. She smiled slightly before nodding curtly, walking past him and out the door.

He stood there in the deserted classroom, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

"Coming!"

Natsu stood there, wringing his hands nervously.

Natsu had never felt this way before; heart going crazy, sweat rolling down him in puddles. And yet here on this girl's doorstep, he felt like he was about to die.

"Sorry I-oh hello!" The lady at the door blinked in surprise, not expecting a teenaged boy standing on her front step. "Who might you be?" She asked politely, a grand smile dashed across her face.

Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat, smiling a shaky smile. "Hello," He greeted nervously, eyes darting around the woman.

Her smile flickered, noticing how antsy he was. "Who are you?" She prompted, eyes filled with amusement. "I'm Layla Heartfilia." She introduced, trying to ease the tension off the boy.

"N-Natsu," He hurriedly stated, face slowly turning red. "Natsu Dragneel." _Pull yourself together! _He yelled at himself, straightening up. He usually didn't get so embarrassed around grown ups, but this lady sent him reeling back.

She smiled softly at the younger boy, "and what can I do for you Mr. Dragneel?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick up Lucy." He explained smoothly, calming himself.

"Lucy?" She rose an eyebrow, not able to hide her surprise. She stiffly turned around, calling into the house "Lucy dear, someone is here to see you!" Before turning back towards him, her smile slightly forced now.

"Whut?" Lucy replied from inside, her voice stifled. Natsu felt his nerves calm down, a familiar person coming into view.

"You!" She yelled, mouth dropping open and toothbrush nearly spilling out. She quickly caught it, snapping her mouth back closed.

"What're you doing here?!" She accused, pushing past her mother to glare at the boy suspiciously. Natsu couldn't hide his smile when he noticed she was in pyjama bottoms and slightly revealing tank top. Her hair was tied up in a messy, bedheaded bun.

"I came here to pick you up. For our, y'know, _date?"_ His smile widened when her cheeks rosied slightly, her eyes turning down in embarrassment.

"Date!" Her mother exclaimed behind her, brown eyes lighting up in joy. She smiled widely down at Lucy, barely able to hide her excitement.

"Lucy will be ready in a moment!" She bowed to Natsu politely before pushing Lucy back into the house and into her room, dancing around the room while she collected Lucy's items.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating some boy?" Her mother asked, her voice nearly scalding. She grinned widely once more as she pushed Lucy down into her vanity chair, undoing her bun and raking a brush through her rats nest.

"I'm _not _dating some boy!" Lucy complained, irritated beyond belief. It got kind of annoying when _everyone _thought she was dating that stupid Natsu guy.

"It didn't look that way to me." Her mother smirked at her knowingly, winking at her daughter. "Did you see how nervous he was? Aw he must really like you Lucy." She teased, causing Lucy to blush harder. Lucy pursed her lips, trying to act uninterested, but she wasn't fooling her mother.

"Mom I swear! He's just some arrogant, cocky jock who goes through girls like they're tee shirts." She huffed, rolling her eyes at the disgusting thought.

Layla's smile turned soft, her brown eyes staring lovingly down at her daughter. "You never know, he might really like you. You're different from those other girls, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Yeah right, that's what all those other girls thought." She snorted, not swayed by her mother's words. Why couldn't she just understand that Lucy didn't want a relationship?

"Well you've got to admit he was kinda cute," Layla compromised. Lucy's eyes widened, her whole face turning beet red.

"I-I guess so..." She mumbled shyly, eyes turning downcast. Layla smiled in mirth at her daughter's reaction, walking over to her closet to pull out articles of clothing.

"You better hurry up and get changed," She advised, throwing cute tops toward Lucy.

* * *

Natsu couldn't stop fidgeting.

Sure, picking her up had seemed easily done.

But why did she have to look...How can she seem so...

_Why are you so beautiful?! _He wanted to scream out to her in frustration, silently pulling at his hair. He furrowed his eyebrows, his hands unconsciously reaching for his pants pocket.

"...So...?"

Lucy's voice called out, thick with awkwardness. She twisted her hands into fists, holding onto her dress self consciously. Natsu blinked, looking over to the blonde only to curse himself once again for staring directly at her beauty.

"So?" He mumbled, averting his gaze. She stared at him out of the corner of her eye suspiciously, wondering what the heck was up with him.

"So why did you randomly come to my house at three in the afternoon?" Lucy let the accusation hang in the air for a few impatient minutes, her gaze never leaving his profile.

A small half smile slipped onto his face, his arms crossing behind his head as he walked.

"Why were you still in your pyjamas at three in the afternoon?" He turned the questioning completely around, his smile lifting when he noticed how red her cheeks burned.

"L-Like you've never done it before!" She yelled out in embarrassment, wishing her face would stop changing to the hue of a tomato in his presence.

"Calm down, you looked really good in a tank top." He smirked, his cool facade emerging.

She huffed in annoyance, her blush cooling down as she crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowed in slight anger.

Realizing her change of mood, he walked closer to her, peering down at her curiously. "What?" He questioned innocently. She huffed once more, jerking her body to the side so her back was facing him.

Natsu rose an eyebrow at her actions, his mind whirling for the solution.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"_Don't be such a baby Luce!"_

"_Come on, Luce! Haha!"_

"_I love you, Luce."_

Lucy felt her eyes widen and her feet froze in place, her emotions surging through her like a rapid. She felt tears threaten to prickle her eyes as despair washed through her entire being, her heart suddenly feeling heavy.

Natsu, noticing she had stopped, turned around to stare at her, charcoal eyes searching. "You okay, Luce-"

"Don't call me that!" She barked, angry brown eyes glaring at him like he had murdered someone. He took a step back in surprise, his own eyes widening.

"S-Sorry-" He apologized quickly, flustered. She gritted her teeth, blinking the tears back rapidly.

Natsu felt dread course through him when he saw her glassy stare. "I'm sorry, really!" He promised, walking a few steps closer. He was now three feet away, eyes filled with nervousness.

"Look Lucy I promise I didn't mean to hurt you! Don't cry, okay? This is supposed to be a fun time! Oh crap! Man oh man oh ma-"

Lucy giggled softly, interrupting Natsu's panicky consideration. She tried to brush back her remorse, closing the large gap between them so they were standing in front of one another.

"It's...it's okay, sorry." She apologized softly, her gaze directed toward his shoes. Natsu stared at her for a moment before sighing, putting a hand on her head.

"That's good, I don't like seeing girls cry." Natsu mumbled, patting her head roughly. Lucy jerked away, eyes flashing in irritation at her messed up hair.

"Whatever, can we go now? And where exactly are we going?" She grumbled, readjusting her hair.

"To the park!" Natsu exclaimed, taking her hand in his. He pulled her forward in excitement, rushing them along.

"Woah! S-Slow down!" She stumbled over herself, trying to keep pace with the energetic pinkette.

He just cackled wholeheartedly in response, and she couldn't help but blush and smile.

"You idiot you're gonna ruin my dress!"

* * *

**kukuku lucy's backstory :o~**

**Went to con Mid Atlantic omg it was so fun XD I saw two Juvia's and a Natsu...Natsu XD he was so OOC and passive pretty much like this :l and occasionally (when my friend GLOMPED him) :/ XD but I loved it~ few maka's and soul one BLACKSTAR~ :D hehe**

**anyway...hope you enjoyed~next chapter **_**might **_**be sad...idk d: **


	5. Fifth Lie

**{**_**Well you see her when you fall asleep**_

_**But never to touch and never to keep**_

_**'Cause you loved her too much**_

_**And you dived too deep**_**}**

When Natsu arrived to English, he was happy.

Because when Lucy had arrived to school, _she _was happy.

Extremely happy.

And when he waved to her in the hallway, she had turned away and blushed, leaving him smirking.

So he sat in their conjoined classroom, pencil tapping impatiently as he waited for her to walk in through the door.

"Well this is a first Mr. Dragneel," Natsu's head snapped up to see Mr. Justine staring at him suspiciously, scowl present.

"Just happy to be here," he said, knowing the teacher knew nothing of sarcasm. Freed nodded as if he approved, though a sliver of doubt clouded his intellectual mind.

When he turned back towards the door, he hissed when he noticed many people had walked in already. He searched for Lucy, only to find her on the opposite side of the room, reading a book quietly.

He stared at her for a few moments, once again mesmerised. She enjoyed reading, wow...just wow. That was truly hard to find in people these days.

It reminded him of his father...

He shook the thought away, a smile appearing on his face as he slunk over to her side. She slightly looked up, eyes widening. She tried hiding her face in her book, eyes glaring into it so she feigned concentration.

He grinned.

"Hey, Lucy."

She couldn't stop herself from looking up on instinct, silently cursing herself.

"Hello Mr. Dragneel," she replied steadily, trying to control her temperature. He rose an eyebrow, plopping down begrudgingly in the seat in front of her.

"Come onnnnnnn I thought we were frienddss?" He moaned, planting his face on her desk with a pout. She rose an eyebrow in utter surprise, watching him carefully.

"You want to be my friend?" She asked quietly, the confusion in her voice confusing him.

"Yeah of course...why not?" He quirked an eyebrow, staring closely at the blonde as she averted her gaze.

"It's just...I'm not accepting friend requests right now, sorry." She said in a small voice, looking out the window instead of at him. This irked him for some strange reason.

"What the hell? This isn't facebook, Lucy!" Natsu complained, silently screaming at her to look at him. She refused, however.

A light smile graced her lips, her chest feeling warm. "Sorry..." she said quietly, going back to her book. Natsu continued to sit in front of her, staring at her in deep thought.

"What?" she asked, finally beyond irritation. A smile graced Natsu's lips as he stared down at her, his eyes dancing with light.

"I might not be your friend, but you're mine." He said cryptically, confusing the girl. He stood up and walked back to his original seat, leaving her perplexed.

"Alright everyone, pull out your quote journals."

* * *

"Alright everyone it's Softball block!" The gym teacher grinned wickedly, eyes racking each student.

"Karen and Natsu, team captains." She called. Natsu smiled widely at that, instantly zeroing in on Lucy.

Lucy was absolutely terrified.

_Softball? _They had to play _softball? _Was this some kind of sick joke?

It had to be. This could _not _be happening. This was some kind of sick joke.

This isn't real.

She silently hyperventilated, her chest heaving up and down at rapid pace. Her eyes darted between everyone on the field, the urge to flee like a scared animal growing.

Natsu watched in concern, trying to make eye contact with the panicked girl. She shook her head like her thoughts were making her dizzy, her skin turning unhealthy white.

"Lucy,"

Both Natsu and Lucy looked up to see Karen smirking down at the blonde, hands planted on hips.

Lucy swallowed back her panic, trying not to cry in front of them all. "W-What?" She called.

"Get over here, you're on my team." Karen scoffed, crossing her arms. Lucy hurried over, hanging her head so no one could see her face.

Natsu stared closely at her, his concern growing. He opened his mouth to tell something to Coach Strauss, only to hear "Natsu!"

He snapped his head up to stare at the coach, causing his classmates to snicker. He felt his cheeks heat slightly, realizing they all noticed his staring.

"Choose a teammate!" She yelled, her demon personality spiking. He straightened out and nodded, not wanting to be hit.

"Fullbuster!" He called instantly. Gray slunk over to his side as Karen continued on to pick her team, Natsu following afterwards.

* * *

"Three outs, switch!" Mira blew her whistle, directing the students. A few groaned and stood from the bench, going out into the field while the outfielders had the pleasure to sit from the time being.

Lucy sat down, jittering with nerves. Her legs bounced a mile a minute and her hands were sweating buckets, eyes darting around.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked in concern. Lucy turned to see a red haired girl staring closely at her. Lucy relaxed slightly, seeing a kind expression on the girl's face.

"N-Nothing," Lucy lied then cursed herself for the fib. _You won't be able to get out of this lying..! _A voice chided her and Lucy knew it was right.

"Your up, Lucy!" Karen yelled, glaring daggers into the girl with calculating eyes. Lucy felt like passing out, paling again.

She stood up wobbly and shuffled over to Karen who held the baseball bat out for her. She gulped, taking the metal bat into trembling hands. She swallowed the lump in her dry throat, turning to walk forward robotically.

Natsu stood at the pitcher's mound, warily staring at the distraught girl. She took her place at the base, adjusting the bat in her arms so she was holding it correctly.

"Ready?" He called out hesitantly. She nodded her head, her eyes glazing over and blanking out. She stared ahead at seemingly nothing.

Natsu winded his arm back and threw. It instantly connected with the catcher's mitt. A few people started murmuring, unease filling the stands.

"Strike one!"

Natsu was once again handed the ball. He swallowed and eyed Lucy carefully. He threw again, only for the softball to once more connect with the pitcher's outstretched hand.

_I thought she was a softball champion? _Natsu thought in befuddlement. Lucy stood there, absolutely still.

"Strike two!"

Gray threw the ball to Natsu who easily caught it. He turned toward Lucy once more, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Lucy you okay?" He called out. No response.

_Oh well. _He thought, underhanding the ball this time. Once more, she did nothing.

"Strike three, you're _out!" _

Lucy let a sob loose, the baseball bat falling to the ground while she fled the field, stunning nearly everyone.

Natsu was the first to unfreeze "Lucy!" He yelled, racing after her quick as lightning.

Everyone watched, slowly unfreezing themselves. "Is she okay?" "Did _Natsu Dragneel _just go after her?" The students whispered between themselves, uneasy rolling off of them in waves.

* * *

Lucy was finally able to stop as she rounded a corner, far away from the baseball field outside.

_That was...so..._Lucy sniffled, rubbing her tears onto her sleeve. She looked around to make sure she was alone before sliding down the hallway wall, breathing deeply.

_I can't believe I..._she shook the thought off, a new set of tears trickling down her cheeks.

"LUCY!" An obnoxiously loud voice yelled down the hall, worry laced in the deep voice. She stood up at the exact same time Natsu rounded the corner, causing him to smack his forehead into hers.

"Ow!" They squeaked at the same time, withering away from each other as they held their heads. Lucy rubbed furiously at her throbbing head, silently cursing the heavens up and down for the pain.

"Are...you...okay.." Natsu panted, turning around to face her. She looked away from him, causing him to sigh.

He walked towards her slumped over body and helped her sit up straight. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

Lucy let out a sharp intake of breath, tear stained eyes widening in surprise.

"N-Natsu...?" She voiced her shock quietly, her throat dry. He just tightened his grip around her, his chin resting on her crown.

"I don't like to see girls cry." He admitted quietly. "So please...don't." He pled, arms once more coiling tighter around her small body. Lucy's eyes darted up to stare into his neck, her face pressed into his shoulder.

"Does your forehead hurt?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Natsu hesitated before silently nodding his head, eyes darting away from hers.

"I'm sorry," she spoke quietly, pulling away. He looked toward her in surprise, eyebrows raising.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me. I'm sorry you came all this way out here. I'm sorry that I-"

"Lucy," he piped up, cutting the girl off. She looked into his onyx orbs while filling with embarrassment.

"I came out here cause I wanted to. Cause I care about you." He offered her a smile and she subtly returned it, a certain sparkle coming to her eyes.

"A-Arigatou, Natsu..." she mumbled, burying her face once more into his shoulder. She let out a content sigh, his calming smell easing her nerves.

Natsu blushed slightly, thankful she couldn't see it. He stared down at her, finding himself entranced by her beauty.

"But why?" He found himself voicing his thoughts, surprising them both. She pulled away completely and looked up to him, her eyes dark.

"I-I-...!" Lucy trailed off frustratingly, looking away.

"I used to have a sister." She whispered hoarsely, glassy gaze staring down at the floors.

_Used to? _Was all Natsu could think, surprised.

"Her name was Ashley," Lucy confineded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She...she used to play softball."

_!_

Natsu's eyes widened to the size of plates, something inside of him snapping.

_Wait a minute...that means...!_

"She was my twin," Lucy ripped his concentration back to her, though he was silently freaking out. "She was a great person, a little moody but eh..." Lucy shrugged, a soft smile stretching across her features.

"What happened to her?" Natsu was finally able to find his voice.

"She died," Lucy responded coldly, her stare turning blank. "She had a really bad heart problem and we learned about it too late...she died on the field during one of her games..." Lucy let out a shaky sigh, though she sounded detached.

Natsu felt guilt crush him like gravity, disbelief clouding his thought process. "You...had a twin..?" He whispered.

She scooted closer to him, her brown eyes wide, seeking comfort. He opened his arms again, allowing her to fall into them.

"You're really nice Natsu...thank you.." Lucy whispered into his chest, tightening her grip. Natsu looped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, sighing in reply.

_Yep it's official, I'm going to hell._

* * *

**Hope it's okay o3o I'm a little[HAHA A 'LITTLE'] excited about the next 3 chapters coming out on friday yaayayay~ next chapter(for the ff) will be present time, as in Lucy hates him...:3**

**and thanks to the person on FB that said they liked my story c: (I don't want to give your name away to the internet XD) **

**and also to Anime lover9786: I'm not mad at all...it takes a lot to make me mad. I forgive you ^^ **

**Review please, and I'll update quickly~ thank you~ :D :D **


	6. Sixth Lie

**Wow you guys are sure happy we're to the present...where Lucy hates him...O_o **

**but so am I xD so here we go~**

* * *

**{**_**Look in my eyes**_

_**You're killing me, killing me**_

_**All I wanted was you**_**}**

_**NOW**_

Natsu's eyes searched the large whispering crowd for a certain girl, his whole entire body fatigued.

He was absolutely exhausted. He had stayed up all night for the past week. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Lucy...didn't love him anymore...

In fact, she _hated _him.

And she made sure to voice it, often. Small remarks here and there, sinking him farther and farther into the pit of eternal misery. He had bags upon bags under his eyes, and his lips had turned downward into a never ending frown.

"How you holding?" A quiet voice asked. He turned to see his frival Gray Fullbuster staring at him, eyes filled with unhidden concern.

Natsu let out a shaky sigh in reply, shaking his head. "Not good," He murmured, his sadness reaching his eyes again.

"Juvia's still not talking to you, right?" He wondered aloud curiously. Gray grimaced though he nodded quietly, his own sadness shimmering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Natsu sighed, realizing everything was his fault. It was all his fault. Everything.

His jaw clenched and he looked up to see the center of his hurt.

"Lucy..." He mumbled, yearn searing through his gaze. Juvia sharply looked over, eyes darkening with a murderous threat.

_Come any closer to Lucy-san and you die! _She glared solely at him, her eyes trailing slowly over to Gray. They widened before filling with sadness, quickly turning her head away.

Natsu looked over to Gray, seeing the boy clenching his fist as if having an internal war with himself. Natsu put a hand on his shoulder, directing Gray's attention back over to him.

"You don't have to help me...just go with her." Natsu nodded his head in the direction the girls had fled.

His good friend narrowed his eyes, snorting. "No way! You're my friend and you need me, even though it is pretty pathetic..." He made sure to insert a jab. They _were _rivals after all.

Natsu felt a ghost of a smile tug at his lips. "Don't be an idiot and just go after her." He gave his friend a good push. Gray stared at his friend worriedly, not wanting to leave his side.

"Natsu-"

"Look ice brain I'll fix it, so there's nothing to worry about alright?" Natsu encouraged, offering a wide grin. Gray stood unconvinced but finally gave in, realizing his friend just wanted to be left alone.

Once Gray unwillingly left, Natsu let his entire facade go. He clenched his fists and tightened his eyes painfully closed, trying desperately to keep himself from tearing up or showing all of his emotions. He felt the shut in feelings course through his entire being, trembling slightly from the force.

Love.

Loss.

Lost.

He had done all three in that exact order. No longer would Lucy talk to him, barely even look at him. If her eyes ever did trail over towards him, they were filled to the brim with disgust and hurt, killing him inside.

He didn't want this. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to fall _so _in love with the girl that wanted nothing to do with him!?

His chest hurt, like everything else, at the thought. No more Lucy Smiles. No more Lucy Kisses.

No more Lucy's 'I love you more!''s.

Someone kill him now.

* * *

"Lucy,"

Said girl looked up, startled out of her spacing out. She blushed lightly at the thought of being caught in such an embarrassing state, her eyes trailing up to meet the stranger.

Only to find out it wasn't a stranger at all.

Hate ran through her veins, her entire exterior turning hostile. She scowled deeply at the person in front of her, clenching her pencil so tightly she nearly chopped it in half.

"What do _you _want?" She sneered, trying to keep her anger in check.

The green haired girl in front of her faltered slightly, looking away.

She crossed her arms and sighed dramatically, her eyes trailing to her perfectly styled nails.

"Seems someone ratted to my daddy about all the drama." She drawled, her eyes hitting the ceiling, obvious annoyance surfacing in her body posture." He says I have to 'apologize'." She made quotation marks with her hands, not looking the least bit remorseful.

"So I'm sorry..."

"but I'm not." She made sure to emphasize her words, a smirk curling onto her lips as she planted a hand on her hip.

Lucy glared up at the girl, though her steam was leaving quickly, replaced with unstable emotions. She wouldn't cry, but she sure would chew this bitch out.

"Karen, have you ever cared for anyone else besides yourself?" Lucy asked seriously, her eyes not gazing away like most people's would.

Karen rose a perfect eyebrow, like the mere thought was preposterous.

"You should try it sometime. Yeah it hurts, but when you find the right person it's like everything else bad is just a blur." Lucy smiled softly, though the hurt shining in her eyes told of who she was thinking about.

"When you love others you become kinder, and when you're kinder people like you more. You don't have to be such a...such a miserable bitch." Lucy answered honestly, her brown eyes locking with Karen's.

The green haired girl bristled in return, the blonde's words having an extreme impact on her pride.

"At least the guy I like isn't _faking it._" She replied, her tone scalding hot. Lucy's eyes widened and she flinched as if she had just been struck across the cheek, lowering her head.

Seeing the reaction, Karen decided to continue with the attack. "You should've heard some of the things he told me, it was absolutely _hilarious."_

Lucy gritted her teeth, sensing tears were about to come pouring out of her eyes. She abruptly stood up and fled towards the door, not even caring that it was cowardly.

The last thing she heard was Karen's amused laugh.

* * *

Natsu felt a lump form in his throat.

"I just..."

"I just want to know _why._"

The blonde stood in front of him, looking much more steady than him. She stood calm and straight, while he was all spaghetti legs and trembling.

He also felt a rock drop into his stomach.

"Do you really...hate me that much?" She asked in a small voice, sweeping a few strands of hair behind her ear. Natsu flinched at her words, feeling panic take a rollercoaster ride inside him.

Her eyes darted up from the floor to meet his for a mere second before dropping to the floor once again.

"B-Because Karen...she's been telling everyone the stuff that..that you told her..." Lucy's eyes filled with tears, a droplet from each eye sliding down her cheeks. She rubbed harshly at her face, though her movement was languish at best.

Natsu felt like jumping off a cliff, finding himself instinctively taking a step forward. "N-No!" He blurted out, the only thing he could do at the current moment.

"Lucy I.." He took a deep breath to steady his beating heart before continuing onward, reopening his eyes which were filled with determination.

"I _love_ you."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Don't say that," A sob escaped from Lucy's throat before she could catch it, taking a retreating step backwards, already regretting that she had spoken to him.

"Don't you ever say that again." She said, her voice more forceful than last time, though it was still wet with pain.

"I'm sick of the lies. I'm sick of the backstabbing!" Her voice rose in volume, her hands clenching.

"I'm sick of being played, I'm sick of the laughs, I'm just so sick of everything!" She exclaimed, her eyes clamping closed as she proclaimed everything, finally able to burst.

Natsu felt desperation fill him once more and he decided to take action. He was sick of it, too. He was disgusted with himself and decided 'what the heck?' There's nothing he can lose he already hasn't lost.

He took three steps forward and closed the gap between them before she could react. Pulling her into an endearing hug, he only pulled back to tilt her head up and basically slam their lips together, kissing her with as much emotion he could, trying to convert that _he needed her. _

She reared back almost instantly, as if a single touch from him was revolting. Her eyes held betrayal, and she clenched her hand instead of slapping him, not wanting to touch him again.

"And most of all, I'm sick of _you._"

* * *

**Hope this was okay, finally back from...everywhere?**

**HEEEYY! Anyone have a 3DS? Please add me, pleassssee? And does anyone have Animal Crossing New Leaf? PLEASE SOMEBODY! XD **

**My Friend Code is: 3926 - 5234 - 7479 seriously add me XDD No one I know has a 3DS and I want to go to other towns! XD Please no creepers though o3o my mii has brown hair and eyes, kinda looks derp but wutevs xD my tag is What's up homeslice~? (something like that XD) I'll love you forever ;3;**

**(sorry for ruining the mood ;=;)**

**Please review, thanks!~~C:**


	7. Seventh Lie

**{**_**But please don't cry, you liar**_**}**

Lucy's eyes slid open to stare at the ceiling above her, her brown eyes murky with sleep.

Bland. Everything was so bland. Her movement went unnoticed to her as she trudged over to pull on her clothes. Her mind was in it's own little world while her limbs worked automatically, getting her ready for another day of boring school.

_Maybe Ashley has a shir-_

Lucy winced, her brain becoming alert enough to realize her slip up. She bit her lip, staring down at her hands.

_That's right...Ashley isn't here anymore..._ She cursed her stupid habit of relying on Ashley, knowing the other blonde would just hand her a sports tee and shorts.

She smiled at the thought, shaking her head of hair gently as she pulled herself up to stand. Lucy walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey mom, do you know where my sweater is?" She called quietly, her uniform only missing that one piece. Layla poked her head out from the kitchen, a loving smile etched across her face.

"It's on the sofa!" She chimed back as she cooked breakfast. Lucy turned back around, tracing her way to said area. Once locating her clothing she brightened, snatching it up and pulling it over her head.

"Thanks!" She called faintly, sluggishly walking into the kitchen and sitting down. Layla hummed in response, pouring orange juice for the two of them.

"I haven't seen Natsu in a while, has something happened?" The older blonde asked obliviously, waiting for the toast to cook.

_..._

Lucy stared ahead, shutting down instantly at the prospect of the subject, her whole body tensing as pain shot up her chest. Her eyes glazed over, turning emotionless.

"He's..."

"We're great."

What else could Lucy say? She didn't have the heart to tell her mother the truth, she couldn't tell her mother the truth. It would break the woman's heart. And the last thing her mother needed was another disappointment.

"Hm...okay." She responded cheerfully, deciding not to delve into the subject.

She trusted her daughter, and the time she had spent with Natsu, she decided she could trust him too. He seemed like a wonderful young man and a very promising person...which was hard to find these days.

Lucy sighed in relief, thankful for her understanding mother. One day...one day she would have to tell her mother, but that day would hopefully be far from soon. Of course the older woman would become suspicious, and she'd probably come to a conclusion before Lucy would explain the horrible truth...

_Stop Lucy._

She tried to shake the thoughts, knowing she'd just worry herself to death about it. She didn't want to tell her mom and any other family member that had met him.

_At least Ashley didn't have to meet him. _She thought, a sudden smile tracing her lips at the thought. She would have definitely told Ashley right away, and Ashley would have beaten the crap out of him.

She could easily tell Erza, and by now Erza probably already knew...but the thought alone was humiliating.

"Lucy?"

Said girl looked up in surprise, realizing she had spaced out once more. Layla's eyebrows furrowed in worry as she stared down at her daughter, wondering what was on her mind.

"You're food is getting cold..." She mumbled suspiciously, taking a bite of her own. Lucy clapped her hands together and said her thanks before stuffing herself, wanting to distract herself as much as possible.

When she finished she gulped down her juice, taking a gasp of satisfied air afterwards.

"Thanks mom, gotta go!" She called, turning on her heel to run out the door as she pulled her backpack on.

* * *

Lucy frowned as she walked forward emotionlessly, her eyes blank.

_Don't look at anyone. _She reminded herself over and over again, knowing what would happen if she did.

Depression gnawed at her stomach as she stared ahead, the food from earlier that morning completely forgotten about as she heard her stomach whine.

"Hey Lucy, would it be okay if I asked Natsu out?"

"Lucy! How does it feel being played?"

"Natsu's joke was hil-arious!"

_I hate them._

_I hate them all._

Lucy blinked her eyes rapidly to keep from crying, morphing into a mediocre look to keep them from feeling any satisfaction as she trudged on, trying her hardest to ignore their painful jabs.

_Stop laughing._

_Please._

She hurried her pace, knowing her reservoir would soon break. Lucy had always tried to be something she could never be: strong. She was a fraud and knew it. Words hurt her more than anything physical.

She was a sensitive person who put too much trust into people, causing her to get hurt.

"Lu-chan?"

She looked up to see Levy staring at her worriedly. The swiftest movement of her eyes dodging behind Lucy gave away the location of the person she hated the most.

Lucy offered a weak, shaky smile as she quickened her pace, knowing who was right behind her. She twisted in the crowd, hoping to lose them while hightailing it, keeping an eye out for any teachers who would yell at her to slow down and give her location away.

_Come on Lucy! _

Seeing her class up ahead she brightened, feeling hope swell in her chest.

...Only to realize she had the class with them.

_Dangit. _She thought, walking in safely. She immediately swerved her course towards the teacher, knowing what she'd have to do.

"Mrs. Devine, can I please switch my seat?" She asked the lady quietly. Said woman looked up in surprise, adjusting her glasses to stare at the girl closer.

"What for?" She asked suspiciously, a shrewd look on her face. The blonde adjusted her weight on her feet uncomfortably, clearing her throat.

"W-Well I have a problem with Natsu Dragneel." She muttered, swallowing her revulsion at saying his full name. The lady rose her eyebrows at the hurt and flames that appeared in the innocent blonde's eyes, deciding it'd be best.

"Fine fine." She waved her off and Lucy smiled in relief, happy that the lady had agreed. The bell rung a little while after and Mrs. Devine stood in front of the class, eying a few people.

"Mr. Lyon Vastia, will you please switch seats with Ms. Heartfilia?" The teacher asked. Lyon and Natsu's eyes widened in equal surprise, though neither refused while Lyon collected his items and hurriedly rushed over. Lucy smiled gratefully at Lyon, walking towards her new seat happily.

* * *

"So you're Natsu Dragneel, right?"

Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding his head quietly.

"I heard what you did to Lucy."

He blinked in response.

"I don't think that was very nice."

_!_

His eyes widened in surprise at the mean looking girl's reply, expecting a wrongly earned congratulations instead of a disapproving scowl.

"You really hurt her feelings, I even saw her crying."

Natsu deflated considerably, feeling his heart begin to ache once more. The redhead crossed her arms and sighed.

"Blondie really helped me, and for you to go and use her like that is unacceptable. What did you do it for, huh? Do you think you're something special? Just because you're popular that you can do whatever you want? Blondie was a really nice person and I bet you've messed her up big time. She's quick to forgive but I'm not. I won't forget this...if she does forgive you, you better thank your lucky stars-"

Natsu turned away, making the girl stop in her threatening. She paused, her red eyes softening at the trembling in his drooping shoulders, a relief sinking into her.

"I know." He replied, choked up. "I know I'm a horrible person, okay? You don't have to tell me what I've known. I should never have played her and I'll regret it for a long time. She'll never forgive me so you don't have to worry about it okay? I've done something I never will do again, and I've hurt the person I've ever loved. So I hope you've accomplished whatever you came here to do." He replied quietly, staring down at the ground. Flare sighed, putting her index fingers to her temples.

"You seem different than before, not so much of an asshole anymore. Blondie can really change people, can't she?" She smiled softly, a warming memory reaching her.

"Y...Yeah." He also smiled, his chest warming considerably as he thought of her, eyes filling with undeniable love.

Broken love.

"Maybe...maybe you can change blondie's thoughts."

He paused, turning towards her in confusion. She shrugged, turning away.

"It was just a thought. She...I can tell she still loves you. So please don't play her anymore." Flare practically begged, beginning to walk away. She didn't care if she even had to humiliate herself, as long as blondie was happy.

Lucy, the girl who became her real actual friend.

She owed everything to her, and would give her nothing but happiness.

Even if happiness meant Natsu.

He stood there, staring after her in thought. Lucy...still love him? He felt happy at the small spark of hope, a light smile breaking across his face. He'd do anything to hold her without feeling a pang of guilt, to kiss her without having a nagging feeling. He just wanted a real relationship with the girl he wanted.

The girl he seemed to need nowadays.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

Lucy stared at him sharply, her eyes filled with distrust. Natsu felt a lump form in his throat, hurt filling him at the thought of losing Lucy's trust. But that's exactly what he did. In fact, he might as well have trampled all over it.

He was an idiot and he'd deserved all the hate she felt towards him.

"Well this is a first. Are you really apologizing or are you here to laugh at me like everyone else?" She questioned, eyes narrowing. He snapped his head up to look at her, surprise filling his entire being.

"People are laughing at you?" He echoed quietly, disbelieving people would do that to Lucy.

She snorted at his act, crossing her arms. She knew he was pretending, he always had been.

"Like you didn't know." She replied dryly, staring harshly down at her mashed potatoes.

"Who is it? I'm sorry, I never wanted this. I'll make them stop, I promise!" Words left his mouth before he could filter them, everything jumbled in a rush of anger. How _dare _they laugh at his Lucy? It was all his fault.

She let out a laugh, her eyes cold as ice. "You can lose the act now, we aren't fake dating anymore."

The words slapped him across the face and shame filled him to the brim. "Lucy I...I'm not pretending. I never really was." He whispered quietly.

"Never was? Our whole relationship was just a sick joke to you. Every little thing you said to me was a lie. I can finally see the act you're putting up and it's making me sick to the bone." She spat in revulsion. He visibly flinched, hanging his head once again.

"Lucy please listen to me..."

"No way. I don't want to hear anything you have to say anymore." She huffed, looking away from him. He winced once more, feeling dizzier than before as the pain filled him.

"It was pretend at first. For a month or two. But then you told me about your sister, and I got to know you. I fell in love with you easily and I was so happy...you make me happy. But then Karen kept telling me to break up with you and I kept putting it on hold because I fell in love with you. But I knew that if I refused her she'd tell you."

"But she didn't have to." She sneered, interrupting his explanation.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it never crossed my mind...I know I'm an idiot and that I really did hurt you, but I hope one day you can see how much you really do mean to me... more than most people." He admitted, slightly bashful at the words he was being so open about.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Her voice was soft and raw, but it didn't hold the hatred and venom it had earlier. He stared at her for an extra moment, wanting to get a good look at her, knowing it'd be awhile before he saw her again. He complied with her request, getting up from her lunch table to walk away, purposely leaving behind a bag of her favorite sweets.

He knew she wouldn't eat what was on her plate, and unlike himself, he didn't want her to starve.

He didn't notice the single tear running down her cheek.


	8. Eight Lie

**The urge for MakoHaru is too strong now...I must finish this story before it is far too late.**

**;**

* * *

**{**_**Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not**_**}**

"Maybe we shouldn't've even fallen in love?"

That's what she wants to say. She wants to spit and hit and say the meanest things to him.

But why even bother?

When she thought about it, he was going through about as much crap as her. People were cruel and spiteful and the looks he gave her would just wrench her heart out.

"What do I do?" She whispered.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

She sighed, clutching her purse tighter. Hesitantly, she adventured forward, shuffling to the bedside.

Clearing the lump from her throat, she began to speak. "I...I'm so lonely...and scared...and I just...I just need him!" She confessed in a furious whisper, bowing her head in shame, her teeth gritting.

Why the hell should she care about him? Why did he have to be so...so fakely in love with her?!

"Please help me! I...I'm so lost right now and you're the only one who can help me. Please, please..." She begged, falling into the visitor chair.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Tears fell down her porcelain cheeks, this had been happening a lot recently. Quickly brushing them away she shook with a weary sigh, staring ahead with a glassy stare.

"Mr. Igneel, please help me." She whimpered, biting her lip helplessly.

No response but the usual beeping of the machines, the tube rising and falling from within the man.

She smiled warmly.

* * *

"Erza's still pissed at you!" Gajeel tried to hide his smirk for the first time ever, knowing exactly why she was mad in the first place. Natsu huffed out a sigh of exhaustion, his swollen eye still throbbing.

"I know..." he grumbled, pouting childishly. Gray and Jellal joined them, the blue haired boy studying him carefully before deciding he didn't want to know, quietly walking along.

"Nice face Natsu!" Gray snorted, satisfied someone had punched his enemy in the face. Natsu scowled, flipping the idiot off.

"Shaddup Ice face before I get Erza on _you!_" He threatened, and cackled when the dark haired guy shivered, shrinking back instantly.

"Wait, Erza did this?" Jellal questioned, though by his expression he wasn't honestly surprised.

"Yeah!" Natsu poked carefully at his face, wincing.

"Why?" An uncomfortable silence spread across the friends, uneasiness filling them.

"Because of Lucy," Gajeel was bold enough to break the silence, not noticing the clench of Natsu's fist by his side.

"...Lucy?" Jellal furrowed his eyebrows, he really had to catch up on the latest with his group. He was clearly missing something.

"Aren't you dating her, Natsu?" A sudden and instant realization smacked the bluenette in the face as he quickly bit his tongue, finally able to understand the meaning of the suffocating silence.

"No...she broke up with me.." He mumbled, his tone indicating he really didn't want to talk about it. Jellal respected his wishes, though could tell he had already put Natsu into a bad mood.

"Goddamn I'm so stupid!" He smacked a fist against his forehead roughly, causing the lump on the side of his face to tingle with pain. He whimpered, though it was not because of the sting of his face.

"Why did I even mess with her? I've ruined every-!" He tripped suddenly onto the floor, stunned into a completely stiffened position.

Draped over him was a very familiar blonde haired girl, groaning in his lap. She rubbed at her head and looked up in a daze, looking for the person she had just fallen on top of.

"I'm sorry-Natsu?..." His heart leaped up into his throat when her lovely smile met his eyes, the pure love and joy shining through her eyes shocking him further into stillness. She held herself up with her arms, knees on the floor like an animal on all fours.

And then suddenly, she remembered where she was. She remembered who Natsu was, and remembered that they _aren't _dating anymore.

She instantly jumped out of his grasp like a fish out of water.

Her face turned immensely red at the seriously blonde moment, a stutter beginning to make it's way into her voice.

"Damn Juvia...pushing me...damn Gray...!" She huffed under her breath while she collected her scattered school supplies, her backpack sprawled across the floor.

"H-Here," Natsu mumbled timidly, unsure of how to act around his-his-_ex. _He winced at the thought alone, his heart constricting in his chest.

She said nothing as her eyes found his, ignoring the people walking past and even her items currently being looted from the marbled tiles.

"Natsu..." She experimented with his name, tongue forming the syllables.

"Natsu," She straightened a little while saying it this time, bringing her legs into a crisscross-applesauce motion. He blinked in return, feeling like a cornered animal.

"L-Lucy?" He breathed, her name alone filling him entirely. The corner of her lips quivered, threatening to form a ghostly smile.

"Natsu what's the matter?" She asked seriously, confused.

"W-W-What?" He stumbled over his words like a kid, face beginning to heat up.

"_Why do we hurt so much?" _

Her words knocked the breath out of him, a cruel coldness slithering it's evilness into his soul. He gazed at the floor, unable to met her endearing brown eyes as he was filled with a sickness.

"It hurts knowing you lied. It hurts knowing you aren't there anymore. It hurts that I...that I have to lie to my mother about us so I don't hurt her. Everything has been hurting since we...since we parted ways and I don't know what to do anymore." Her voice cracked with emotion as tears began to spring to her eyes, though she would never let them fall in front of him again. When he looked back up he could see her eyes widening, seeing the pained expression on his face.

"It's me, it's all my fault. I hurt you and hurt you again and it's not worth it anymore. I promise I'll never look at you again. You don't have to come near me anymore. I won't...I won't be apart of your life ever again."

"Just tell me you hate me."

Natsu grimaced at the words spoken from her, knowing she was being serious.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

Her nostrils flared in impatience, temper beginning to flare.

"No I don't Natsu! Why won't you just tell me something honest for once?" She nearly yelled if they hadn't had been in public. He looked away for a moment, unable to finish his sentence.

It'd hurt her more, he knew it. Every time he said it, the look in her eyes was agonizing.

"I know you are pained too," her voice was low, her head bowed as her hands fisted her skirt.

"I'm not...I'm not the only one that's been suffering. I see your looks, the gazes you send me when you think I'm not looking. It hurt a lot but...but all I do is hurt you more with my words. I talked to someone important to you yesterday and I...I'm sorry Natsu," Her voice came out quiet and ashamed, her face weary from the amount of energy it took to get that off her chest.

"No," He took her small hands in his large, warm ones, staring her directly in the eye.

"You don't get to apologise to me anymore. I'm the only one who's been hurting the other here, okay? I can't hate you no matter what, you made me fall in love with you and just hearing you say that...I can't take it anymore."

She jumped into his arms instantly, clutching onto him for dear life. He smiled against her, tucking her head under his chin as she wept.

"Gomen...gomen...gomen..." She repeated like a mantra over and over as he rubbed her back comfortably, a weight lifting off both of the young teenagers shoulders.

_It'll take some time but hopefully...hopefully she'll forgive me. _He thought as happiness and sadness battled in his heart at the sight of a tearful Lucy in _his _arms once again.

_Not that I deserve it. _A smile adorned his cheeks as she hiccuped cutely, pulling away when she remembered they were sitting down in a random hallway of their high school.

Then she blushed and smiled shyly, and all he could do was laugh loudly, heart soaring.


End file.
